


The Best Sick Day

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, The Flu Brigade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is in bed sick. Will has an unexpected reaction when he comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Sick Day

Nico was sick in bed.

He was sick in bed and it _sucked_.

His head hurting too much from lying down for so long, he’d finally gathered the energy to rearrange his pillows and sit up. It relieved pressure to his aching head, but only exacerbated the runny nose issue.

He’d tried reading a book. When it proved too boring to capture his dazed attention, he picked up an oldie but goodie that he was certain he’d enjoy rereading, but even it didn’t help him to forget his misery.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

He cursed a little in his head at how cracked his voice came out- he didn’t really like drawing pity from others.

Will walked though the door, slacks and shoes pristine as always, and talking a mile a minute. He looked a little out of breath, like he’d marched here across camp. His voice was chiding and playful, like he was talking to a particularly naughty kitten.

“ _Alright_ , why are you hiding? Snuck away during the _bonfire *last night, didn’t show up to *break_ -“

He stopped, looking a little puzzled as he took in Nico’s condition.

"Oh." A long pause. "Why didn’t you let anyone know you were sick?"

"Wasn’t really up for running across camp, Will. No phones either, remember?"

Will clicked his tongue and looked around at the empty bunks in the cabin.

"I guess that’s _one_ of the downsides to not having any siblings at camp, huh?” He sighed heavily. “Alright, hold tight.”

He was almost back out the door when he turned to Nico.

"Feel like you have a fever?"

Nico shrugged.

"I can’t tell."

Will shrugged back.

"Alright. I’ll be back in a bit."

Nico chewed his lip a bit after the door closed. He read the summary on the back of his book. Read the foreword. Stared off into space. Looked under his bed to see what else he had to read, but that made him dizzy and he sat back up immediately. Goddamn, his throat hurt. Every swallow was a torturous process that he tried to avoid. He read another paragraph of his book.

The door banged open and several chattering Apollo children stumbled in, laughing, bumping each other, and all carrying something.

Tasia set up an electric kettle, obviously heavy with water, on his bedside table, completed with a huge mug and an assortment of tea bags. Chris set down a box of tissues and plugged in a humidifier. Colleen and Paul rolled in a TV, with a DVD player and some other electronic boxes that looked like they’d been rigged up by the Hephaestus cabin flashing lights in the wooden stand. Rajiv, with his perpetual huge grin, piled an enormous collection of books and DVDs at Nico’s feet, and then draped the blanket that he’d had them all wrapped up in over Nico’s comforter for extra warmth.

Will brought up the rear of what Nico guessed must be some kind of flu brigade with a Tupperware box full of what looked like medicine. But Nico’s gaze was locked on what his boyfriend was _wearing_. The flip flops were standard when Will didn’t have time for dress shoes, but he’d never seen Will in sweats before. Will set the medicine down next to the kettle and appraised his troops.

"Thank you, guys. I’ll get anything else we might need myself."

Nodding and giggling and whooping, Will’s siblings disappeared just as abruptly as they had shown up. Will turned to Nico.

"First thing’s first- let’s get your temperature."

Nico obediently let Will stick a thermometer under his tongue, and then peered curiously up at him when Will checked out the reading.

"Low grade, so we don’t really want to knock it down- let your body do its thing. Any particular symptoms bothering you?"

Nico told him about the headache and the painful throat. The headache Will took care of with a cool hand against his forehead and a brief chant. He dug through the box of medicine and pulled out a lozenge for the sore throat. It had a smiling Apollo winking on the wrapper, and when Nico popped the small tablet in his mouth, the pain receded almost instantly to a dull throb.

By the time he balled up the wrapper and tossed it in the trash, Will had a cup of tea steeping on the bedside table, and was turning to go to the TV.

"Thanks, Will. You guys didn’t have to do all this, though."

"You’ve never been sick at camp before?" Will aimed a curious glance at him over his shoulder before turning forward again to grab the remote. "We do this every time someone falls sick. It’s just no one _knew_ you were since there was no one to inform us.”

Will turned around and tapped the remote against his bottom lip thoughtfully. Nico heard him mutter something about maybe setting up a Life Alert type system in the cabins. Then Will refocused on Nico. He gestured behind him with the remote.

"TV? It’s a good distraction when you’re sick. Leo set it up so we get satellite here. On Demand, Netfix, Hulu…"

Nico nodded as he reached for the tea next to him.

"What about that Librarians show that I keep hearing about?"

Will visibly perked up at that.

"Oooo! One of my sisters keeps talking about that. Want me to put it on?"

Nico nodded and took a sip of his tea, more relief rushing over his throat.

Will fiddled with the remote a little, which seemed to be a rather temperamental piece of equipment, before it finally started playing the requested show. Nico set his tea down to watch the opening scene. He turned to Will, a little alarmed, when the guy kicked off his flip flops and started crawling over him to get into bed.

"I’m _sick_ , Will. You shouldn’t be getting so close.”

Will stuck his tongue out as he shuffled under the covers and pressed up close to Nico’s side.

"Son of Apollo-" he grinned, "Which means I can’t get sick." He threw his arm over and behind Nico’s head. "Which _means_ ,” he pushed Nico’s head back until it was resting against his muscular arm, “I can even do _this_.”

Will leaned in for a kiss, all smug lips and pretty eyes. Nico sighed happily, affection coursing though every fiber of his being. Will pulled away, a fond smile playing on his face.

"Comfy?"

Nico snuggled his head tighter between Will’s bicep and shoulder and sighed again.

"Very."

He reached for his tea as Will struggled with the remote to skip back to the beginning of the episode again.

He’d have gotten sick a long time ago if he knew it was going to be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
